Finding the Sparkle of Life WD Videogame x PRRL story
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: When the dead rise and lay waste to the Earth, 8 lights of hope must gather together in order to restore peace to the world. Will the 8 lights find each before it's too late?
1. A New Day

**This is going to be anime so all their characters are anime like. Please don't give me negative comments. Crossovers like this just pop in my head.**

* * *

><p>Name: Laura Jacobs<p>

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

Age: 5 1/2

Looks: Dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, hazel eye, pale.

Height: To Clementine's waist.

Outfit[Dress]: Night Sky One Piece

Shoes: Bijou With Chic Pumps

Necklace: Miracle Rainbow Heart Brooch Necklace

Relations: Carley Jacobs[mother, unknown], Doug Jacobs[father, unknown], Clementine[surrogate sister], Michael Jones[surrogate brother, deceased], Starn[PairFriend].

* * *

><p>Name: Clementine<p>

Ethnicity: African-American

Age: 8

Looks: Black hair, yellowish-hazel eyes, pale.

Outfit[Dress]: Twinkle Sugar One Piece

Shoes: Marshmallow Knee-High Love Pumps

Necklace: Crystal Heart Necklace

Relations: Diane[mother, unknown], Ed[father, unknown], Laura Jacobs[surrogate sister].

* * *

><p>Go to Photobucket and find my album to see what the outfits look like. My username is prismstarrinne22.<p> 


	2. Meeting a New Friend

My Pov

What on earth was going on? 2 days ago everything was normal. Now, zombies are roaming around and eating people. Me and my sister, Clementine, had been hiding in our tree house for 2 days and we were almost out of food. But neither one of us was wanting to even step foot outside. I was looking out the window, seeing if anyone came into the yard.

Starn: Starnnnn..." My little PairFriend, Starn, yawned showing she was sleepy. I remember when she was still in her egg. She hopped up to me and hatched into the little white penguin I have now. She represented my fashion element, Star. I was training really hard to be a Prism Star and possibly Prism Queen, just like my mom and cousin, Stephanie. But, I still hadn't been able to pull off a Prism Jump. I was about to drift off to sleep, when I heard someone grunt. I snapped my attention to the man walking around our yard. He wasn't my dad. He was African-American like Ed, but it wasn't him either. I watched as he walked into Clementine's house.

Me: "Sis, someone went into the house." Clementine got a hopeful look in her eyes.

Clementine: "Was it my dad?" I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to disappoint her. She picked up the walkie-talkie she had. There was another one in the house somewhere. She turned it on to try and talk to whoever was in the house. "Daddy?" We only waited a couple seconds until we heard a reply.

Man: "Hello?" I turned the radio to where we'd both be able to talk.

Clementine: "You're not my daddy."

Man: "No. I'm not."

Me: "You have to be quiet." I didn't want **_it_** to know the man was there. "Who are you?"

Man: "My name is Lee. Who are you 2 girls and where are you?" He seemed to be concerned if we were safe.

Clementine: "I'm Clementine. Me and my sister Laura are in our tree house. Those things can't get in."

Lee: "That's smart. How old are you 2?"

Clementine: "I'm 8. Laura's 5. How old are you?"

Lee: "I'm 37."

Me: "Come to the kitchen window. You'll be able to see us." We lifted the door to our tree house and looked to the window. There we saw Lee standing, looking at us.

Clementine: "Can you see us? We can see you through the window." Lee waved to us. It felt nice to see a live, friendly face. Then, I happened to catch the thing that use to be Sandra seeking up on Lee.

Me: "Lee, watch out!" Clementine dropped the radio and handed me the hammer we had. We both hurried down the ladder just as Lee got to the patio door. I jerked open the door. "Lee, here!" He grabbed the hammer from me and slammed 'Sandra' in the head to knock her off of him. Then He hit her another time. Then another. The final time, its face was almost completely disfigured.

Lee: "Damn!" He was gasping for air after having exerted some of his strength to keep the monster from eating him. "Are you both alright?" Clementine and me backed up so the blood seeping from the monster from touching our shoes.

Clementine: Did you kill it?"

Lee: "Something else did. Before me anyways." He knelt down to our levels. "You girls have been by yourselves this whole time?"

Me: "Yeah. I want our parents to come home now."

Lee: "I don't know what's going on, but I'll watch over you girls until we find your parents, okay?"

Clementine: "We can wait in our tree house." We each grabbed one of Lee's hands.

* * *

><p><span>Lee's Pov<span>

I saw Laura petting a white penguin with a yellow star on its head.

Me: "What exactly is that Laura?"

Laura: "Her name is Starn. She's a PairFriend."

Me: "PairFriend?"

Laura: "I don't know why she came to me, but I think it has to do with me becoming a Prism Star. She represents my fashion element, Star."

Lee: "You training hard?"

Me: "I want to be just like my mom and cousin." I was glad to see some joy coming from her. She was trying to stay positive. "I'm gonna rest for a bit." She and Clementine laid on the floor of the tree house and fell asleep. I decided to get some rest too. I leaned up against one of the walls and closed my eyes.


End file.
